The Confusing Story She Calls Her Life
by Misaki Kinomoto
Summary: Raina and Kai have hated each other for three years now. And they don't intend to let that change. But with new BBA rules, team changes, and the past poking its nose everywhere it shouldn't, can they finally see that all they really need is each other?
1. Hatred is Usually Mutual

Summary-

The Amazons and the Bakuten Blaze are two teams from Bakuten High. The teams are extremely competitive, esp. the feisty leader of the Amazon's- Raina Pendragon- and the ice cold leader of the Bakuten Blaze- Kai Hiwatari. But things are about to get very hectic in Bakuten High, and the two teams will need to work with each other to solve all the problems about to come their way. Drama, hatred, enemies both new and old, as well as unwanted attraction. Can these teens deal with it all?

Characters-

Bakuten Blaze:

Tyson Granger

Kai Hiwatari

Tala Valkov

Max Tate

Rei Kon

The Amazons:

Hilary Tatibana

Raina Pendragon

Aya Waterstone

Mariam Westerholmes

Mariah Wong

Chapter 1

(Raina's POV)

I yawned sleepily, my eyes still closed, while my hands searching for the irritating alarm clock. Finally my hand found the cursed thing and I whacked it with every ounce of strength I had. I heard a loud crunch and I groaned. That was the 6th alarm clock this year….. I got up and groaned again. I hated waking up early. I searched my mind, trying to figure out why I had to get up this early, when realization dawned upon me. It was the first day of the new school year!

My name's Raina Pendragon. Yeah, I suppose you think that I'm super hyper from that intro, huh. Anything but, actually. I'm a blue-eyed girl with silver hair. It reaches a little lower than my chest. I live in Bakuten, California, a small town near the coast.

I ran down, after my bath, to find my best friend and House mate Aya Waterstone already making breakfast. "Don't tell me, you broke another one," she said, smirking slightly. I glared at her. Aya and I have been best friends since we were born. She had blonde hair and apple green eyes, and she's really smart. Aya and I have the same tastes in literally everything but blading.

"Yeah, yeah. It just dawned upon me that I have school," I replied, grabbing a bagel she had already put out for me.

"I remember mentioning it to you last night," said Aya, amusement lacing her voice.

"You must have, but I was immersed in that book. You know well and good I hear nothing when I'm reading something interesting."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, Hilary and Mariam are picking us up," she said.

"Let me guess, Mariah's hitching a ride with Rei," I said, chuckling.

Aya merely grinned and then we both set out to the car already waiting for us at our doorstep.

The car at my doorstep belonged to my two other good friends- Hilary Tatibana and Mariam Westerholmes. Actually, it belongs to Mariam's dad, and Hilary, being Mariam's neighbor, usually comes to school in it.

Hilary is a ruby eyed brunette, with a rather loud bossy attitude. However, she's probably the most faithful person on earth, and she's better than an alarm clock (albeit sometimes more irritating).

Mariam is the direct opposite. She's a ferocious fighter, easy to piss off, hard to calm down, but she's so sweet and kind most of the time that its hard to believe that it could even be her. Some people believe that her Evil twin wrecks havoc on people when Mariam gets angry. -_-U yes, I know. Stupid much?

The only person in our group not present was Mariah Wong, a pink haired, golden-eyed cheerleader girl, whose perkiness can possibly drive you to insanity. She's the girliest of us all, me being the least.

Together, we form the Amazons- Bakuten High's all-girl beyblading team. Bakuten High is a large building on the west side of the town. It was fairly easy to spot, since it was probably one of the larger places in town. Originally meant to be a mansion, Bakuten High is now the only place a kid can go for their High school years. So if you want to invite all ex-students of Bakuten high for a party, get prepared for the whole town to arrive.

Bakuten is a small town, and most people live here from the beginning to the end of their lives. Of course, of late, there have been people coming here since Bakuten is known to be the home of some of the strongest bladders in the world. Not that I'm bragging or anything. Personally, I think we still have a long way to go, since we've always reached the finals, but never won it.

But enough of that. I'll tell you a little about the Amazons. You see, the Amazons are, as I mentioned before, an all girl group in Bakuten High. The reason as to why we have two teams, one of guys, and one of girls, is because of that mother-fucking bastard. Yes, I know, language. But still. Grrrrr, he just makes my blood boil.

Who, you ask? Well, Hiwatari of course. Captain of the Bakuten Blaze (pfft. Boys have NO creativity). Our teams have been at logger heads for a long time. Of course, Mariah and Rei (one of the nicer Bakuten Boys) are going out, and Mariam and Max really have no issue with each other, but the rest of us hate each other.

Technically, I only hate Hiwatari , because he is the biggest prick ever, and he pisses me off. Tala usually comes pretty close to making me explode, but he's usually fighting with Aya. Hilary and Tyson are always fighting as well. Tyson fights with her because she's too bossy, and Hilary thinks he's just plain stupid. But he's actually nice, you see. He finishes my lunch when I don't want it.

As Bakuten High's popular gang and the Beyblader club, we all have to sit together. Luckily, we ensure there's a HUGE distance between us. Yeah, you see, Most of the girls in our group are really pretty. I don't think I match up with them, truthfully, but I think guys like me mainly because I can blade well.

And why are the Bakuten Blaze boys popular. Well, they are all quite hot (yes, I'll grudgingly grant you that, Hiwatari, but I'll never admit to saying it.) also, coincidentally, they are also all rich. Personally I think its more of the second one than the first that makes them so popular. And that's why our groups are usually forced to work together in every field possible.

I sighed as I turned back my mind to more happy things, such as the girls sitting next to me.

"So, are you excited to get back to school Aya?" asked Hilary.

"So-so. But I truly feel bad for Raina here. She's co-student president with Hiwatari, isn't she?" said Aya, smirking.

I groaned in despair. Like I needed to be reminded of that.

"You know, it was really funny how Hiwatari just jumped at the chance, once he heard raina was running. And now the two of you get to spend 'Quality time' together," said Mariam.

"Which we both really don't want." This elicited laughter from the rest.

"Who know's, Raina. Maybe you'll end up going out, or even better, married," said Aya, chuckling.

I sent her a heart-felt deathglare. "I highly doubt that is about to happen any time soon."

And coincidentally the phone rang just then.

"_Brat._" This was a statement, rather than a question.

"Hiwatari. What do you want?" I growled, hearing my friends cackle.

"_Get down here. NOW."_

Something in his voice hinted that something was very very wrong.

"Where?"

"_Dickenson's BBA office. Fast._"

Behind him I could here Tala's and Tyson's angry protests.

"Fine. But don't you dare boss me around again."

"_Hn._"

They all looked at me.

"So?"

"BBA hq. now."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

AN- soooo? Did you like it?

Kai- no. all that brat did was insult me.

Raina- you deserve it.

Kai- but you think I'm hot.

Raina- not you, your friends.

Other boys- aw, man. Thanks Raina!

AN- (CHUCKLE)

Kai- don't think this means I forgive you mega-brat. After I saw what's happening it the next chapter…

Raina- I swear, I'm gonna kill you.

Aya- aw, they're finishing each other's sentences.

Raina- no, I meant that as a personal statement. You can't possibly be happy with what happens next.


	2. Life Loves to Annoy Us

I walked into the office with the girls, a glare set on my face. I was not too pleased with Kai bossing me around, and now it seems we had trouble. Kai turned, and the stress on his face visibly disappeared before he hid the relief.

"We have school, Hiwatari. Why did you call us here?" I said.

Tala turned. "Ask him," he said, angrily, pointing at Dickenson.

Tyson had a depressed look on his face and only Rei and Max seemed pleased. I turned to our principal and the head of the BBA, my glare softening to a scowl. "Sir, what is it? Mr. Fukuoka already hates me, and I have homeroom with him," I said.

Aya rolled her eyes. "Hates you my foot," she muttered. Kai glanced at her, almost like he was telling her to let me talk.

"If there's anyone who can talk our way out of this, it's the Brat," he said.

I looked at him surprised. He met my gaze evenly. "You talk so much that people tend to just give you what you want, hoping that you'll shut up," he said, a small smirk forming.

I glared angrily. To think I thought he was actually being nice! Dickenson cleared his throat, and I looked at him again.

"As you probably already know, the BBA tournament is coming up. It has been a tradition in our school to send both the teams to compete. However, this year, the BBA has requested that we send only one team. The minimum number for a team this year is ten, and so I have taken the liberty of sending you all as ONE team, rather than two."

This declaration was greeted with utter silence. Then Mariah and Mariah squealed in delight. I turned at them, and they immediately shut up. I turned to Kai. "Tell me that I heard him wrong!" I said, literally begging him.

He looked at me, anger and discontent in his eyes, mirroring my own emotions. "Sorry, Brat. But that's exactly what he said. That's why I called you."

I turned back. "How? How can you possibly even THINK that our groups can get along? Have you not seen us during exams? The council elections? The classes? Why, Hiwatari and I find ourselves in detention almost EVERY DAY! Aya and Valkov are at each others necks every second of every day! Tyson and Hilary are always yelling at each other like banshees!"

The group nodded. "And on top of that, when we're in that state, how can you even expect us to train and battle right!"

Dickenson listened to my rambled out speech and then said, "But you guys are the best. Don't tell me you haven't noticed. Hilary's style is the opposite of Tyson's, Max and Mariam have opposite styles as well. As a team, you guys are perfectly balanced out when you guys combine." We merely stared at him.

He sighed. "Lets take Kai and Raina as an example. Kai tends to have a very well-thought out offence, while Raina tends to be a more cautious offence. Kai is weak on defence, Raina's extremely good at it. If you put the two of them together, you get an assured victory," said Dickenson. Hiwatari looked at me, like he was actually giving it a thought. I looked at him, begging him to side with me on this.

He looked up at me and said, "you know what, brat, I think he actually has a point."

"HIWATARI! ARE YOU SAYING YOU WANT TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS ME?" I bellowed.

The entire group winced. Hiwatari just looked at me unblinkingly. "How far would you go to win… isn't that what you asked me three years ago, Raina?" He said.

I stared at him.

_I glared at Hiwatari. He was still using his Abbey-influenced Technique. He had gone through the regionals easily and now, we were both in the semi-finals. However, I was not happy at his way of getting there. He had used every single way possible to defeat his opponent, even destroyed their blade. _

_I had cornered him after his training, ready to give him a piece of my mind. "What do you want Brat?" he growled._

_I stepped forward, and said, "I just wanted to know what beyblading actually means to you. Is it an easy way to fame? Because you do not seem to even love the game. Let me tell you something, those people you just trampled, your own teammates as well as my team, we all love the game. So if you can't respect it, stay out of it."_

"_You done?" he said, looking bored._

_I rolled my eyes. "Do whatever you want Hiwatari. Just think about this, How far would you go to win?" I said, and walked away._

I was suddenly aware of the confusion in the room. Obviously, both of us had conveniently forgotten to tell the rest of our teams. "Well, I have the answer now, Brat. I'd go this far to win the finals, and get us all the world cup. I think that, for that, even spending every day of the next few months with you is worth it."

I sighed. "firstly, that wasn't even the context the question was asked. But unfortunately, I feel the same way," I said, realizing that both of us were ready to do this.

He nodded, and then we turned to the the others in our teams. They merely stared at us. "Wha-what was that about?" said Tala.

"Did-did you two just agree on something?" said Aya.

We both looked at each other, and then back at them and shrugged. "We need to agree on something if we want to be co-captains."

Dickenson smiled. "See? Its not that hard!"

I looked at him. "Oh, wait till tomorrow, when the realization dawns upon both of us that we've agreed. Then you'll see how easy it is."

Kai then grabbed my jacket covered arm and dragged me out so we could all head to school.

"Hiwatari?" I said.

He merely grunted. "I think we've signed up for more than we know."

He looked at me, with a half-scowl. "I realized that the moment I met you brat. I knew I'd never have a normal day again."

I glared at him. "Yeah, like the days before that were normal."

He smirked at my pout and tugged at my arm harder.

"Come on Brat. We have school to go to."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

AN- A cute ending right?

Raina- you think EVRYTHING is cute, psycho.

Kai- Listen, Mega-brat, you better make it up to me. I mean, you've got me stuck with this…THING for a long time.

Raina- firstly I'm not a THING…

AN- I'm guessing you want some action right?

Kai- wouldn't mind.

Raina- bloody Prick.

Kai- you're just jealous.

Raina- pfft. Of what?

Kai- of my hotness, my popularity, my wealth, my huge amount of fans…

Raina- he is SO full of it, its pathetic.

AN- sigh…tune in next time for more drama, some 'action' for Kai, and a very feisty and a very cold entry to our story.


	3. Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

AN- well, hope you enjoys this one. Its much more….drama-filled(?) than the previous ones. And you get to see them all in school!

-x-x-x-x-x-

I grumbled slightly as she got out of the car. "Put your best face on, Brat. We're upper-classmen now," said a soft, drawl in my ear, and then Hiwatari walked in front of me.

I glared at him, but managed to pull off my 'I don't care people' look and we all walked past the now silent students, as we were supposed to. Being the most popular students in Bakuten High meant that you were not only role models but you also had to behave in a certain way. I'm what many call 'Ice-hime'.

You see, in Bakuten High, we have a slightly different system of popularity. At the top of the pyramid are the Gold Members, AKA us. Only people of fame like us can even get into this group. The silvers are just a bunch of rich kids and the Coppers are merely 'normal folk'. A Gold rarely associates with the Coppers, except for the Student Council President. Unfortunately, there are two this year, so Hiwatari and I both have what students call the Platinum positions. Literally King and Queen of Bakuten High. So, I have literally become the school's "Hime".

Aya walked behind me, busy with her Iphone, while Tala walked next to her, checking out the girls, as if he was figuring out who his new 'victim' would be. You see, we also have to walk in a certain order. Hiwatari and I are always in the front, with our respective Vice-Presidents behind us (Aya and Tala). Behind them were Rei and Mariah (the Function managers), then Max and Mariam (our spokes-persons) and last Tyson and Hilary (our respective Secretaries/Treasurers). The arrangement had always been like this. Even Hiwatari's and Tala's sluts were not allowed to walk with us( or even sit with us).

I straightened my uniform slightly, never stopping my beeline down the hall. "RAINA PENDRAGON!" yelled a male voice.

Hiwatari and I exchanged glances. His said, 'Shit!' and mine said, 'This is all your fault you hobo!'

We turned around, and Mr. Fukuoka glared at us. "What is the meaning of this…" he started.

" called us, sir. I forced her to come along. I apologize on her behalf," said Hiwatari charmingly. Mr. Fukuoka seemed dazed, and just nodded. I scowled, as he left. "How is it that he loves you but despises me?"

"He doesn't despise you. You provide his morning entertainment," said Aya.

"If that's supposed to comfort me, Aya, its got the wrong effect. I wish he'd just get laid. Then he'd be in a much better mood. Just because he's sexually frustrated…" I grumbled, as we all sat down on our table in the lunch room for lunch.

"Brat, we don't sit here anymore, remember?" said Hiwatari coolly and pointed at the special table set out for us. You see, Platinums have their own table too. It is supposed to be only for the platinum and their girlfriend/boyfriend. Unfortunately, Hiwatari never has a single girl for two weeks straight and I refuse to date a guy to sucks up to me. So its just the two of us. I pouted at the unfairness of it all as I sat across him.

I nibbled on the bread of my sub in silence. He merely sipped on his coffee. We were aware that everyone was staring at us. "Ok, this is awkward. I want them to stop staring. Do you think if we got Tala to do a strip dance they'd look elsewhere?" I muttered to him. A small smirk flickered across his features when I said this. "Maybe they'd be more engrossed if you did one, Brat."

I glared at him, as he looked at me with that infuriating expression on his face. "The point is to distract them from me, you git!"

Some one behind us cleared their throat. I turned and in front of me was a very tall and handsome blonde. "En-enrique?" I stammered, immediately rising. He smiled. "This uniform suits me, right? All the girls were staring at me. Anyway, I don't know where to sit, and then I saw you, so…" he said, looking apologetically at Hiwatari, and I immediately realized what it looked like.

"NO! its not like that. This is Hiwatari!" I said, like it cleared up everything. Apparently, it did.

"Ah, the no-good bastard who likes shoving his miniscule dick up unsuspecting girls, because he enjoys it. Pleasure to meet you."

I blushed brightly. Hiwatari merely nodded, like he was going through a good dozen words that he thought would describe me.

"Come, I'll leave you with Aya. She'll….um, explain everything," I stammered, and led him there.

"Thanks Raina. I appreciate it. See you later," he said, winking at me. I felt my blush deepen at that, but I had turned and rushed back to my place, so he didn't see it. But Hiwatari, with him ever watchful eyes, did.

"Boyfriend?" he said, not looking at me.

"Friend," I corrected, but even I could hear the disappointment in my voice.

"Nice to know you bitch about me to people I don't know," he said.

I winced. "It wasn't like that. Aya told him that we…that we were in denial and I had to give him a reason why it wasn't like that, and it was the first thing that popped into my mind," I said, careful not to look up at him.

"He's from the Majestics, right? I heard that you were particularly chummy with their captain," he said, smirking slightly.

I glared at him. "Robert and I are best friends, we've known each other for almost forever. It's not like that Hiwatrari." I sighed then, and said, "oh, god, I just wish they'd all come here."

"So you've known them forever, huh?" he said, looking like he wasn't really talking to me. For some reason he seemed sad…well, as sad as Hiwatari the Stone-faced can look.

I stayed silent, as if I had not heard a word he said. I knew that he had a slightly troubled past…something about his Grandfather and that psychopathic Abbey High. But I never asked him, I mean, we hate each other right? Yet…as co-captains, it didn't seem right leaving him like this.

I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking? This was Hiwatari I was think about!

"You're having another mental argument with yourself, Brat. You really have gone nuts huh?" he said, smirking slightly.

I glared at him. How could a guy like THIS make me worried about him? He was so utterly infuriating! I stood up angrily and stalked off. I could feel his gaze on my back, but I didn't turn. I knew he was smirking at me, like he was enjoying an amusing show. After all, that all girls ever were to him, and ever will be.

I walked past the Gold table, where everyone looked really worried. "Raina," started Enrique. But I just stalked off without giving him another look. I heard Aya say, "not now. She's kinda pissed."

I heard a soft sigh, but I just got out of there and went straight to the beyblading room. "Bloody bastard. Why did he have to come here? On top of that, the Git is pissing me off beyond belief!" I said, and let it rip.

I watched my blade, Gemini, spin faster and faster as it went past the various obstacles of the training course.

"Thought you'd be here." said a voice. I turned, surprised. After all this time…that voice…

"Robert?" I said, happiness and confusion in my voice.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

AN- Yay! Robbie-chan!

Robert- please refrain from calling me that, crazy.

AN- Aw, you're like Kai-kun. He doesn't like me either. (pout)

Raina- maybe because you're so hyper.

Kai- or maybe, just maybe, you might piss us off with the way you call us. Kai-kun? Please.(rolls his eyes)

AN- See what I mean, Robert! He's MEAN!

Robert- Kai….

AN- (YES! YES! SCREW HIS CASE) (in my mind)

Robert-…how do you manage with this girl?

AN- (jaw drops) Why you….!


	4. Frenemies? Or Enemies in Truce?

For a moment, I could do nothing but stare at the boy-man in front of me. He just smiled warmly at me and said, "What, I don't even get a hug?"

A huge smile formed on my face and I ran into his arms. "Thank god you're here! I missed you so much!"

"Yes, I can see that." Robert chuckled softly. "I knew I'd have to come and keep peace when I heard Enrique was coming here, and that your best friend Hiwatari was your co-captain and co-president," he said, laughing.

"Best friend my ass," I muttered into his well-defined chest.

Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat. Hiwatari. "Sorry to intrude but you need to come quickly brat. Issue with the drama club." His eyes never left Robert. I nodded. "Robert this is…" I stared, but Kai beat me to it.

"Kai Hiwatari. Wonderful to meet you. Brat, NOW!" he said, hurriedly and in a strangely hostile manner.

"Coming, coming!" I said, starting to follow him out. I turned to the smirking Robert and said, "Bloody sourpuss. Anyway see you later."

"yeah, sure." For some reason he seemed to know or see something I didn't.

"Geez, Hiwatari, way to ruin the moment," I said, rolling my eyes.

Hiwatari growled. "The situation we've got at hand was that big."

"Come on, it can't be that bad," I said, thinking of what a drama queen he was.

"The Abbey team is in there, and wreaking havoc. If you don't get your ass there NOW, they'll probably hurt the girls."

I stiffened. "Then what are we waiting for? Come on!" I grabbed his hand and started dragging him, but then he took authority and pulled me in the direction of the Drama club.

When we reached the door, Kai kicked the door in. In front of us were three tall boys and two girls. The boys were holding on to Aya, Mariam and Hilary.

"Let them go, Yuki," said Kai.

The yuki boy chuckled. "I see the rumours are true. You're dependent on a girl. How Pathetic."

I rolled my eyes. "Go shove your ego into someone who cares, Abbey Bastard. If you don't let go of my girls now, you'll experience endless pain," I said.

"Uh-oh. She's angry," said Aya, wincing as the guy holding her tightened his grip on her.

"you're a girl. What can you do?" he said, and the boys chuckled. The two girls stood there, seeming ashamed, and frightened.

"A girl who has diplomatic immunity. And a license for a gun. I can kill you right now, and not even pay for it. A girl who's beaten you twelve times already at beyblading, with the whole world as a witness. A girl," I said, feeling the anger pound madly through me, as a I pulled out my gun, "Who has no inhibitions in killing you right now." I pointed the gun at his heart.

Kai stared at me. "Raina. Stop."

I looked at him. "he does not threaten your friends, Hiwatari. Also, I think I'm doing you, and your twin over there, a huge favour by doing this."

Every one of the Abbey team members froze. "You always were too smart for your own good," said Hiwatari, shaking his head.

"Let them go, rabbit boy. Or I WILL shoot you. With absolutely no regrets." I put my gun off the safety mode. His eyes widened.

"You won't," he said, not sounding to certain about it.

"Won't i?" I said, smirking, and he immediately let go of the girls.

They all rushed towards me, and Aya immediately grabbed the gun out of my hand.

"I thought I hid this…" she said.

"I have an inexhaustible supply of them," I said, the anger still pounding through me.

"Now, Yuki. What do you want?" said Kai.

"You always did think everything was about you. Actually we're here to see HER," he said, pointing at me, as I ushered the girls out.

I glanced at him.

"Sorry, I'm in no mood to listen to a guy who's name means Rabbit, and has a voice that reminds me of a squirell," I said, and he growled.

"You'll regrt that, bitch," he said, and lept at me. Before I had a chance to defend myself, Kai had already grabbed him and pushed him into the wall.

"Leave. Her. Out. Of. this," he growled, puching him with each word.

"Heh. Don't see what you can see in her. So, Pendragon, how many times has he gotten into your pants?" said the other boy.

"None. I'm not a whore like you. Now, get out of here, before they arrive,' I said, glancing at the door.

"Who?" said Kai, frowning.

"3,2,1," I muttered and the Majestics stormed in.

"Aya told them," I said, with a sigh.

"They annoying you?" said Johnny, and I smirked.

"Yup. Exterminate them," I said.

He pulled out a baseball bat. "Ooh! I wanna go first! Enrique, hold on to that one's head. He called me a whore," I said, brightly, grabbing the bat. Kai stared at me.

"I advise you to leave now. She's a baseball nut, and she has no inhinbition in practicing with your heads," said Robert.

They all started running.

"No, not you two," I said, stopping the girls. The boys continued running, not caring that they had left the two behind.

"What are you going to do to us?" said the other one.

"Hm? Nothing, Tala's twin." She froze.

"Its kind of obvious. Anyway, I won't harm someone who's pregnant. Those freaks not only are oblivious but also incapable of taking care of themselves, let alone a pregnant girl," I said, looking at Hiwatari's twin.

She looked frightened. "How…"

"Do I know? I'm a girl. I sense things like that."

"You're PREGNANT?" bellowed Kai.

"Rabbit-boy's the father," I said, calmly.

"WHAT?" he bellowed.

"And of course," I continued like he never said anything, "This one and Tala are incapable losers as well. We don't want you two exposed to your twins' crazy playboy life. You'll be staying with me," I said.

"And what makes you think we're ok with that?" said Tala's twin.

"Hm? You didn't seem to enjoy what was happening in this room. Plus, you can't possibly have anything to go back to. What do you want? To be tortured? Don't be stupid. We both know that Voltaire Hiwatari is the biggest Asshole on earth, and all he's going to do is turn you into mindless slaves who do his every bidding."

They looked at each other. "You don't have to if you don't want to. If going back is what you want, we'll let you go. Just think about it. Raina, don't force things on them. You're far too impulsive. It may work well when you're blading, but its not like that in real life," said Robert.

"I want to," said Kai's twin.

"WHAT?" said Tala's twin.

"I-I need to think about Kyle now, Moira."

"I suppose the kid's name will be Kyle?" I said, smiling.

"Yeah. If it's a boy. If it's a girl, I'll call her Drew," she said.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to…Moira, right?" I said.

"Yeah. But I'm not leaving her alone," she said.

"Then its settled. Hiwtari, I'm pissed with you for ruining my moment. Johnny, you've grown so much! Ollie! Food time!" she said, and the two girls sweatdropped. This girl was supposed to take care of them.

"Don't worry. She's the most capable person here," said Kai, standing with them.

"Somehow that says a lot about the rest of your friends," said Moira.

"Don't worry, Moira, Anoushka. She's just excited to have her friends here. She'll be back to normal when she steps out of this room."

And just as he said that, we stepped out of the room, all of us seeming mature and calm. Maori sweatdropped. "I get the feeling that we've just been kidnapped by a bipolar girl."

"I can think of so many other words to describe her idiocy," muttered Kai as he walked up next to me.

"Go away, Hiwatari. I'm in no mood to see your face."

"Why? Does it turn you on?" he said, smirking.

"No, it nauseates me. Go away."

"If that's what you want to believe. Anyway, we have a lot of planning to do. As co-presidents and co-captains."

"I hate you," I muttered, giving in to fate.

"Love you too brat, love you too," he said, looking like he was enjoying every second of this.

Anoushka and Moira glanced at each other. Just what had they gotten into?

* * *

><p>R AND R!<p> 


End file.
